horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick (book)
"Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick" is the fifth book in the Horrid Henry series. It was published in 1998 and was written by Francesca Simon. Stories #Horrid Henry Runs Away Henry is fed up of always being told off by Mum and Dad, so he decides to run away to the Congo. After packing the things that he will apparently need, Henry gets ready to leave the next morning. Early the next morning, he sneaks out of the house and starts his journey, but pulling his suitcase along makes him tired very quickly. He decides to have a rest inside a treehouse, only to find Moody Margaret inside. Margaret says thay she is running away as well, to Sour Susan's house. After arguing about who ran away first, Henry and Margaret threaten to tell each other's parents about what they are doing. Before they can do so, however, they smell the smell of pancakes coming from Henry's house. Since Dad only makes pancakes for special occasions, Henry believes that they are celebrating his departure. He quickly runs home, only to find that the pancakes are all gone. After Henry attempts to steal the only pancake left, which is being eaten by Peter, Dad makes another batch. As Henry starts eating the fresh pancakes, he decides that he will run away tomorrow. Horrid Henry's Sport Day It is Sports Day at school, and Henry is not looking forward to it, as he hates running around and he always loses his races. Peter is in charge of bringing the eggs for the egg-and-spoon race, and Henry, sick and tired of Peter talking about it, decides to swap the hard boiled eggs that Peter is taking with a fresh carton of eggs. At Sports Day, Henry is partnered with Moody Margaret for the three-legged race, but due to their squabbling, they ruin the race for everyone else. During the egg-and-spoon race, everyone drops their eggs, which smash. Peter is sent to the Head's office when Miss Battle-Axe finds out that he brought the eggs. Henry has a good day after that, but he wises that he could actually win something. Then, during Henry's least favourite race, the cross country run, Henry has a brilliant idea. As the race starts, Henry distracts the other runners by throwing sweets down onto the track. Henry ends up winning the race, just beating the fastest boy in his class, Aerobic Al. At home, Peter is very upset because he was disqualified, but Henry says something that Peter said to him earlier: it's not winning that counts, it's how you play the game. Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick Henry isn't happy that he only gets 50p a week for pocket money. When he ends up pinching Peter, Mum bans his pocket money for a week. Subsequently, Henry opens a second-hand stall, selling off anything (he assumes) no one in the household needs - but his money-making venture comes to an abrupt halt when Mum orders him to buy back Peter, who he sold as a slave to Margaret! Horrid Henry's Christmas Rich Aunt Ruby and Stuck-Up Steve arrive at the house, to spend Christmas with the family. As usual, Steve lords it over Henry about how superior his house is. Henry, determined to pay Steve out and earn himself some Christmas presents he prefers, sneaks downstairs during the night and swaps labels. The next morning, Henry and Steve open their presents. Naturally, while Henry is delighted with his, Steve goes into a rampage. This results in a humiliating return home for Steve and Ruby, and a happy Christmas for Henry! Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Dad *Miss Battle-Axe *Moody Margaret *Sour Susan *Greedy Graham *Beefy Bert *Aerobic Al *Stuck-Up Steve *Lazy Linda *Tidy Ted *Rich Aunt Ruby *Father Christmas *Mum (Not Seen) *Rude Ralph (not seen) *Weepy William (not seen) *Dizzy Dave (not seen) *Moody Margaret's mum (not seen) *Aerobic Al's dad (not seen) *Rude Ralph's dad (not seen) *Spotless Sam (does not speak) *Anxious Andrew (mentioned) *Goody-Goody-Gordon (mentioned) *Miss Lovely (mentioned) Category:Books